Memories of Rain
by Lady Sapphire
Summary: Mariah is out in the rain, remembering all the good times she used to have with Ray. What should happen when the very focus of her thoughts appears and lends an umbrella? Short, oneshot, songfic, sweet and fluffy.


Memories of Rain   
By: Lady Sapphire 

_"Water flows endlessly like love that is pure. It shall never diminish, it shall never fade."_

    Rain is only part of the great cycle of water. The never-ending cycle that repeats over and over to provide all living creatures with the water they need to live, survive, and grow. Water is ever flowing. Water is boundless. Falling from the sky like teardrops, the rain gently dances across the harsh Earth. 

    But to Mariah, every single raindrop was like a dagger, piercing through her skin, and further strengthening an already open wound. It reminded her of the painful memories that were meant to be long forgotten, and yet, these memories still haunt her every waking moment, drawing her from the world of reality, into a realm of the past. The rain was her enemy, taunting her with these painful reminiscences; and yet it was her friend, replenishing her very soul with her cherished childhood. 

    Drenched from head to toe, Mariah trudged through the streets of the village. Strands of pink hair clung to her face in an intricate pattern and her long ponytail tied in a rosy pink ribbon was gathered into a big clump that stuck to her back. Her soaking clothes tightly hugged every curve of her body, revealing a fully developed form. She was wet, she was cold, and she was alone. So very alone. Sure, she'd probably end up with a fever or pneumonia or something, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. 

    In fact, the others didn't even know where she was, or didn't care. There had been only one person who had ever truly cared for her…but that was so long ago. He has long been dead in her mind ever since the fateful day he left the village without a trace. No note, no explanation, not even a goodbye…he just vanished. Naturally, everyone was upset about his sudden departure, but none more than Mariah, for when he left, he not only took away her trust, hope, and friendship, he also took away her heart. But, she knew she couldn't stay angry with him forever and deep down, she knew that he didn't mean to break her heart. Did he even care for her anymore? If he still did, he wouldn't have left... 

    "Ray…" 

_"When I think about the first time  
I thought I found someone who cared for me  
But things were not as they appeared to be  
_

Rainy day man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside  
Rainy day man" 

    A wistful look came to rest upon her damp face. 'I miss you so much, Ray. Oh, how I long for it be just like the good old days again: just you, me, and the rest of the gang, blading, training, and simply having fun hanging out together. But I know that can never happen, for Lee and the others…they all consider you as a traitor,' she thought sadly. Her eyes were filled with tears, although a stranger passing by would not have been able to tell them apart from the rain. The salty liquid mixed with the drizzling rain and glided off her soft complexion. "But I know you did not betray us, Ray…you never did. I know you have your reasons for leaving. Although, I wish you would just come back…" she whispered into thin air. 

    Sighing, she smiled as she remembered the "good old days". It had been a long time since those carefree days existed. 'Remember Ray, how you used to teach me all about Beyblading? And when I couldn't get it right, you always encouraged me to keep trying and never give up. You promised you would help me practice…' recalled Mariah, glancing at the dark, clouded sky, as if searching for a sign. 

    Shivering slightly from the cold, she hugged herself tightly as more memories flooded her head. 'And remember the time those bullies showed up and tried to take away our blades? I was so frightened, but you were so brave. Standing in front of me, you defended me from them. Luckily you weren't hurt, but I couldn't stop crying after that experience, not until you comforted me and showed me that everything would be all right.' 

    Growing up together in a small, isolated village, it was only normal for Mariah to have developed feelings for her childhood friend. Over the years, Ray had been exactly like a brother to her, always taking care of her, and giving her his support. However, the fact was that Mariah did not want to consider him as a brother. No, she wanted to be something so much more to him. 

    The morning when they found out that Ray had left, had been a rainy one, just like the weather right now. When the news reached Mariah's ears, new sensations swept over her; new emotions that she had never felt before, since there was no need when Ray was around. She felt her heart being torn apart, shredded to many pieces. She felt a new level of pain, hurt, and anguish. After Lee's grandfather had explained Ray's disappearance, Mariah had ran outside as fast as she could, ignoring the calls of the others. Tears brimmed her eyes as she ran further and further away, calling Ray's name with each step. When she could run no more, she fell to the ground in despair. She could not find him, could not bring him back. The hard rain stained her skin, imprinting the memory of this day onto her mind and soul. Now every time it rained, it felt like salt on an open wound, but nevertheless, Mariah never missed the opportunity of going out on a rainy day, for the rain helped her remember the good times she used to have with Ray. 

    "I love you, Ray…" she murmured into the rain. 

_"Ever since I can remember  
Just like a brother you've been strong and true  
Always been the one to see me through  
_

Rainy day man  
You're much more than a friend  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again  
Rainy day man" 

    A clash of thunder rang through the sky as the rain became heavier. Closing her eyes, she felt a warm tear fall down her cheek as she escaped her memories and faced reality, "But things are just not meant to be…" 

_"Always been the one to see me through... _

Rainy day man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside" 

    Suddenly, a shadow loomed overhead, and covered what little light there was. Mariah, who still had her eyes closed, all of a sudden could not feel the merciless raindrops on her face anymore, and yet she could still hear them. Bemused by the sudden change, she opened her eyes and tilted her head upward to look at the sky, but to find that her view was blocked by a dark coloured umbrella that shielded her from the rain. Slowly, she turned to investigate the intruder, as a sinking feeling in her heart told her she already knew whom it was. And she was right. A gasp escaped her lips, as her eyes grew wide in surprise. She took a step back out into the rain and took a moment to contemplate this. Was this really happening, or had she fallen ill already and was hallucinating this whole scene? Was that really Ray standing in front of her? Had he really come back? 

    She gazed intently into his warm, golden eyes searching for an answer. His long, raven bangs framed his beautiful face and his lips formed soft, welcoming smile. "Ray?" she asked finally after the moment of silence. 

    Ray, who had also been taking in the changes in his childhood friend, snapped out of it at the sound of her voice. "Mariah, what are you doing out in the rain? Come here, or else you'll catch a cold!" he reprimanded her, taking a step closer to her so that the umbrella shielded her head. 

    "Ray? Is that really you?" she asked, reaching out a hand to run her fingers across his complexion, searching for the proof that she needed to prove that she wasn't dreaming. 

    Ray chuckled and took her hand in his own free one. "Yes, Mariah, I've come back," he said gently. Then his tone changed to one of grief, "I hope you can forgive me for leaving. I never meant to hurt you like this. I am so sorry…" he said grimly, lowering his gaze. 

    Mariah took a moment for this to sink in. 'He did not leave because he did not care about me,' she realized, and that was all she needed to know. If she were to die right at this very instant, she would be content knowing that Ray still cared, and he came back. A rush of emotion swept through her, emotions of joy, happiness…love, and she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Tears streamed down her face as she buried herself on his shoulder, crying tears of, not pain, but bliss. Pure and utter bliss. 

_"Rainy day man  
You're much more than a friend  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again"_

    Ray hugged her back, stroking her gently to calm her soft sobs. "Mariah, I've missed you so much. I have many things to explain to you and hopefully afterwards you will understand why I did what I did. It was not because I did not love you, I do love you…" he trailed off. 

    Looking up into his soft eyes, she knew that he was telling the truth. "I love you too…" she whispered back, "And I know you have a good reason for leaving but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that you came back." She grinned but then sneezed. 

    Ray took note of this and quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Look at you, you're soaked. How could you do this to yourself? Come on let's head back to my place and we'll get you dried up. Then I'll tell you my tale." 

    Mariah nodded and the two reunited young lovers walked together, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company in silence. 

    He was back and he was here to stay, for now and forever… 

_"Rainy day man  
Rainy day man"_

    Truly, it had been fate that brought them back together. The love they have for one another is so strong and powerful, that they will always be together no matter where they may be. And what of the rain? The rain faded to merely a memory, for what obstacle can stand in the way of love so pure and true? 

_~*Owari*~_

Author's Notes: Not my first attempt at a songfic, but my first _completed_ attempt (I have others that are like half finished, and others that are just ideas scribbled on paper...) The song's from Sailormoon, in case you wanted to know...it's a nice song. The first line, the little quote thing, was made up by me and is not part of the song, just to let you know. I know I should be working on my other story, but this idea was bugging me, so I wrote it. Hope you've enjoyed it! Hope it wasn't too depressing as well....I have another songfic idea that I want to write, but not right now. I have to update my other stories!!! Oh and consider this as a gift to celebrate the new year! Happy New Year!!! 

Disclaimers: Beyblade is not mine, neither is the song "Rainy Day Man" from Sailormoon (I like Sailormoon, so sue me! =P I love the songs from it too...) This songfic is mine though, so no takey! 

_~Lady Sapphire   
December 31, 2002_


End file.
